Cities
Cities ﻿In Maiden Desmodus there are cities of where you can visit. In the beginning you have to choose to join the city of Johannasburg or Tharn. Cities are really important as they have tasks, quests (you can trigger quests by talking to citizens of the city), guilds, and markets. If you pick Tharn, you will learn the Thirian language and will becoma a Thirian. If you pick Johannasburg, you will learn the Kneyic language and become a Kneyan. Please note that even if you aren't a citizen of either city, you can still do the city's quests and use the city's markets. Both cities have laws that you must follow in order to avoid getting kicked out. Usually they just involve the basics such as no fighting other citizens, no stealing, and no destroying the city, but on some occasions these rules change so it's best to check with a member of your city's council to make sure. Also, if you get kicked out of a city, you will be kicked out of your guild too unless you are a druid. You will still have your guild skills, and at the same level they were at, but you will no longer be able to train them. If you rejoin the city and rejoin the guild, your skills will stay the same, but if you join another guild, your guild skills and their level will be lost and replaced with your new guild's skills. Johannasburg The city of Johannasburg is part of the Kneyan kingdom. Johannasburg is also the largest city. Johannasburg is the city where they worship The Crimson Godess (also known as Maiden Desmodus) and practice the religion desmoduism. The city of Johannasburg has 4 districts: the temple district, the quay, the canal district, and the market. The city of Johannasburg currently owns the villages Grasspointe and Tomiaston. Johannasburg has the Physician's guild located in the giant school of medicine in the temple district, the temple of the Maiden Desmodus also in the temple district, the fellowship of shadows headquarters in the back alley accessible through the temple district, and the order of the blood knights, located to the east of the north gate of Johannasburg in a giant fort called Fort Redwater. Tharn The city of Tharn is a free city who opposes The Crimson Godess and the practice of the religion desmoduism. They have the Fellowship of Shadows headquarters off of the stables, the chapterhouse for aspiring physicians, the Cult of Rah estate for those wishing to learn the teachings and magic of Rah, and the famous Black Down guild hall in Castle Black Down. Castle Black Down is the only castle in Maiden Desmodus currently. The villages Tharn currently owns are Bleek, and Kemble. Fort Kemmer﻿ Fort Kemmer is a place of refuge for those that opt to be in neither city. They have their own physician, market, forge, ostler, workhouse, inn, and taskmaster; however the taskmaster will only give tasks to those who have completed all 21 tasks in either city. He currently doesn't give any tasks right now though. Fort Kemmer is attached to the druid guild hall, and very close to the Hall of Heroes. To it's west is the infamous Inkwood, and to the north is a snowy canyon that hides the Krish village. The inn keeper in Fort Kemmer has a grudge against the Krish.